


Рискнешь ли ты спасти меня

by Vemoro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Робба больше нет, и только по этой причине Теон Грейджой и Джон Сноу вместе, а не коротают вечер поодиночке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рискнешь ли ты спасти меня

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо моим бетам grievouss и [Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka)

Со смерти Робба проходит неделя, и наконец приезжает Джон. Как только он заходит в дом, его немедленно окружают младшие Старки. Рикон и Арья почти сбивают его с ног, и даже Санса прижимается к нему, хотя раньше она никогда не обнимала Джона. Бран подъезжает на своем кресле прямо к входной двери, и Джон целует его в лоб, привлекая к себе обеими руками всех своих братьев и сестер. Почти всех.

Теон смотрит на них, сидя на диване.

Миссис Старк не показывается, она где-то в доме наедине со своей скорбью, и Теон видит, как с облегчением вздыхает Джон, когда обнаруживает, что Кейтилин нет поблизости. Лицо Джона источает уверенность и силу, но это всего лишь маска, которой он старается приободрить своих младших братьев и сестер. Теон улавливает в его глазах горечь потери, пустоту и печаль. На мгновение Теон задумывается, заметно ли в его глазах такое же выражение тоскливой пустоты.

*  
Теон узнал о смерти Робба, когда готовил кофе очередному посетителю. В его кофейне "Пайкс", где он вкалывал как проклятый, кипела жизнь, лучи утреннего солнца светили в окна, и студенты выстроились в очередь, чтобы получить свой экспресс-заказ. Это было прекрасное утро с ароматом крепкого кофе, и Роз надела топик, не оставляющий никакого простора для воображения. Когда зазвонил телефон, Теон, улыбаясь, взял трубку.  
На другом конце провода был Рикон, единственный из всей семьи Старков, кто вспомнил о том, что нужно позвонить Теону. Он плакал, и сначала Теон подумал, что ослышался. Но он не ослышался… и будь он проклят, Робб, и будь прокляты все нравоучения его папаши, которые заставили Робба стать копом и словить пулю в перестрелке. Будь он проклят и будь проклято то последнее воспоминание, которое осталось от него у Теона, когда они вместе пили пиво в баре — сияющие глаза Робба и его счастливая улыбка.

Будь он проклят за то, что умер и оставил Теона одного.

*  
— Джон остается, — говорит Рикон.

День клонится к завершению, а со дня похорон Робба прошло уже две недели. Самый младший из Старков выглядит намного взрослее своих пятнадцати лет.

Теон ставит перед ним чашку горячего шоколада и спрашивает:  
— В вашем доме?

— Нет. Он снял какое-то жилье неподалеку, — качает головой Рикон.

"Само собой", — думает Теон. Он не сомневается, что Кейтилин Старк никогда бы не позволила Джону Сноу вернуться в ее дом, несмотря на самые уважительные причины. Теон вспоминает, какой она была после несчастного случая с Браном — всклокоченные волосы, искаженное болью лицо и ледяной голос, отчеканивающий, что на месте Брана должен был оказаться Джон. После этого она превратилась, возможно, в самую холодную женщину на свете, словно кто-то выключил все ее теплые чувства и доброту.

— Как дела? — спрашивает Теон.

Он знает, что задает бессмысленный вопрос, который, скорее всего, останется без ответа. Но Рикон выглядит таким потерянным, и его глаза такие _взрослые_ , что Теон хочет все же попытаться завязать разговор.

Рикон молча пожимает плечами, и беседа заканчивается.

*  
Этой ночью Теону снится Рамси. Прошло много месяцев с того дня, когда он последний раз думал о нем, однако он просыпается от боли, и глаза его мокрые от слез.

*  
Джон Сноу появился в доме Старков, когда Роббу только исполнилось семь лет. Джон был худеньким долговязым ребенком с грустными глазами. Он появился на свет из-за самой сумасбродной ночи в жизни Неда Старка и стал живым напоминанием об ошибке своего отца. Именно поэтому Кейтилин Старк ненавидела своего пасынка.

Но Робб любил его. Он научил Джона преодолевать застенчивость и заставил улыбаться, позабыв о печали. Десятилетний Теон, на котором его собственный отец постоянно срывал свою злость, возненавидел Джона с первого взгляда. Робб был его лучшим другом, его дом — тихой гаванью, а Старки — той семьей, в которую он бежал, если атмосфера в родительском доме становилась непереносимой. Джон, его грустная улыбка и спокойный покладистый нрав стали частью семьи Старков, а Теон так и не смог влиться в этот счастливый семейный круг, хотя страстно мечтал об этом.

И за это он ненавидел Джона Сноу.

К тому времени, когда Теону исполнилось восемнадцать, Робб уже порядком устал быть вечным буфером между ним и Джоном. Махнув на все рукой, он позволил им препираться в устных баталиях и встревал лишь изредка, принимая чью-нибудь сторону в перепалке. Невозмутимый Джон умел держать себя в руках, но Теон всегда знал, что нужно сказать или куда нужно ударить, чтобы вывести Джона из равновесия и вызвать его настоящую ярость. Теон ловил от этого кайф, и Робб постоянно журил его за это.

Джон покинул дом Старков так же внезапно, как и появился в нем. Он упаковал свой рюкзак, расцеловал братьев и сестер на прощание и за несколько лет превратился в настоящего странника. Он кочевал из страны в страну, посетив самые дальние и малодоступные уголки планеты. Его статьи о путешествиях имели большой успех.  
Вскоре он превратился в нечто вроде дальнего родственника, который показывался у Старков в лучшем случае раз в неделю и привозил с собой кучу странных сувениров.

Теон окончил бизнес-школу и, полный радужных амбиций, приобрел торговое помещение, оборудовав в нем кофейню "Пайкс". А Робб стал полицейским, лучшим полицейским в городе, ретиво охраняя закон и правопорядок до тех пор, пока однажды его не застрелили.

И вот, вернувшись в город после похорон Робба, Джон все-таки решил остаться.

*  
Однажды вечером они собираются старой компанией, чтобы выпить в баре. Приходят красавцы Маргери и Лорас, и выглядят они так сногсшибательно, что, кажется, сегодня они превзошли сами себя. Приходят Санса и Арья, уже достаточно взрослые, чтобы заказывать алкоголь, но все еще остающиеся детьми в глазах Теона. Приходит Джейн и сразу опускает печальный взгляд в свой пустой бокал. Приходит Игритт, взрывная чертовка, бывшая подруга Джона Сноу, цепляющаяся за его руку.

Теону кажется, что они не виделись уже целую вечность, и поэтому разговор совсем не клеится. В конце концов все просто напиваются.

Теон весь вечер сидит, зажатый между двумя Тиреллами, слушая какую-то историю о последней игрушке Маргери, ее мальчике-бойфренде по имени Томмен, который намного ее моложе. Девочки Старков уже ушли из бара, а Джейн молчит, ведь Теон никогда ей не нравился, и не похоже, что она вообще намерена начинать с ним беседу. Где-то у барной стойки Джон болтает с Игритт, и они стоят почти вплотную друг к другу.

Теон, глядя на Джона, строит догадки, о чем они могут разговаривать.

— Его губы просто созданы для минета! — неожиданно во всеуслышание заявляет Лорас.

Теон прыскает в свой бокал, а Лорас горячо кивает в подтверждение своих слов.

— Нет, ну ведь правда! Могу поспорить, что и в куни он тоже весьма хорош. Держу пари, что сегодня ночью Игритт вдоволь насладится его язычком между ног!

— Ну уж нет! После того, как она разбила ему сердце, он так и не пришел в себя, — отзывается с другой стороны Маргери.

Теон молча пожимает плечами. Отношения этой вечно сходящейся и расходящейся пары абсолютно не интересуют его. Он понимает, почему Джон хочет оказаться в постели Игритт сегодняшней ночью. Секс — лучший лекарь для тех, кто чувствует себя потерянными в этой жизни. Теон задается вопросом, будет ли Джон думать о Роббе, если они с Игритт все-таки перейдут черту и окажутся сегодня под одним одеялом. Кровь Старков, которая придает им сил и стойкости, наверное, оказывается той еще ханжой, когда речь заходит о чем-то недозволенном, например, если Робб и Джон вдруг захотели бы поваляться друг с другом в постели.

— Она красивая, — через некоторое время произносит Теон, но его реплика настолько запоздала, что выглядит как нечто сказанное невпопад.

Когда Маргери и Лорас недоуменно смотрят на него, он показывает на Игритт:  
— В смысле, она красивая.

Маргери фыркает:  
— Тебе сейчас даже почтовый ящик покажется красивым, Грейджой!

Лорас смеется, и затем они снова заказывают выпивку.

Через полчаса Джон уходит в обнимку с Игритт, а Теон возвращается домой в одиночестве.

*  
Когда четыре ночи подряд ему снится Рамси, он идет к Старкам. Он знает, что Робба там нет. Он _знает это_ , но дом Старков все еще продолжает оставаться для Теона единственным спасительным уголком.

Он сидит с Браном и Риконом, ведет с ними пустую болтовню безо всяких подколок, которые обычно срываются у него с языка, когда он разговаривает с ровесниками или людьми постарше. Бран уже учится в колледже, он умен не по годам и хранит многозначительное молчание в присущей всем Старкам манере, но улыбка смягчает его лицо, когда он беседует с Теоном или смотрит на Рикона. Эта встреча могла бы быть совершенно обычной… если бы не одно отсутствующее звено.

— Как мать? — спрашивает через некоторое время Теон. Он не видел Кейтилин со дня похорон.

— Где-то ездит, — отвечает Рикон. — Она много катается на машине в последнее время.

Повисает долгая пауза, и затем Бран произносит:  
— Они поскандалили. Она и Джон.

— Само собой, — отвечает Теон. — У Лорда Сноу есть особый талант брякать наобум всякую фигню. И что же сказал бастард на этот раз?

Робб немедленно бы отчитал его за эту реплику. Но Робба здесь нет, а его младшие братья не хотят пускаться в подробности.

Он уходит после заката, когда небо играет сине-розовыми красками. Он знает, что Арья и Санса вернулись в свои дома и живут прежней жизнью, пытаясь смириться с потерей брата. Теон также знает, как тяжело Брану и Рикону застрять в этих комнатах, заполненных тягостными воспоминаниями, наедине с убитой горем матерью.

Перед уходом Теон говорит:  
— Забегайте как-нибудь в мое кафе! Я угощу вас своим фирменным горячим шоколадом.

*  
Внезапное желание навестить своего дорогого старого папочку исходит откуда-то из глубин подсознания Теона. Если Робб и Джон получили от своего отца мудрые советы и воспитание, то Теон не знает, что, твою мать, он вообще получил от своего папаши. Тем не менее ноги сами несут его в родительский дом, где Теону предстоит с каким-то мазохистским удовольствием провести с отцом целый вечер.

Все идет как-то криво. Бейлон презирает своего сына-слабака, не сумевшего стать таким же сильным, как его старшие братья, или столь же обаятельным, как сестра, и умудрившегося потерять целый год жизни в ловушке отношений, которые так изувечили его тело и душу.

Вымученная беседа не клеится, но Теон все же пытается поддержать разговор. Если он хочет, чтобы его долбаный папаша проявил к нему хоть каплю любви и уважения, он должен стараться изо всех сил. Теон мечтает отыскать в доме отца ощущение сплоченной семьи, которое было столь естественным в доме Старков.

Бейлон Грейджой не дает ему ничего, кроме усиливающейся головной боли.

*  
Он звонит Тиреллам и почти умоляет их составить ему компанию, чтобы сходить в бар и выпить. Когда они решительно отказываются, он звонит Роз, потом Сансе, а затем обзванивает по очереди всех людей, которые могли бы откликнуться на его приглашение. Короткий список контактов заканчивается, и он от отчаяния набирает Джона Сноу. Теон удивляется, получив положительный ответ.

Они встречаются в пабе неподалеку от апартаментов, которые снимает Джон, и, заказав выпивку, сидят, не говоря ни слова. Долгое молчание вызывает гнетущее чувство неловкости, которое всегда было сутью их отношений. Робба больше нет, и только по этой причине они сейчас вместе, а не коротают вечер поодиночке.

— Я на днях видел Джейн, — наконец говорит Сноу, опустив глаза и проводя пальцами по краю стакана. — Думаю, она все еще любит его.

— Думаешь?! Да я готов поспорить, что она ночами напролет дежурила у телефона, ожидая его звонка. Она все ждала, что он скажет ей: "Какой же я был идиот, ты — единственная любовь всей моей жизни!"

Джон поднимает широко распахнутые глаза, его губы сжимаются в прямую линию, и Теон едва сдерживается, чтобы не отвернуться. Но мгновением позже он замирает и улыбается, когда Джон спрашивает:  
— А почему они расстались?

Теон наклоняет голову и выпаливает:  
— Потому что он спал со мной.

Джон ничего не говорит, но Теон видит, как напряглись его плечи и как сжалась ладонь вокруг стакана. Он хочет, нет, его просто распирает желание сообщить Джону, в какое неистовство впадал Робб, когда Теон говорил, что им нужно позвать в свою компанию Джона. Чтобы Робб и Джон ласкали друг друга, а Теон за ними наблюдал. И каким смущенным был Робб после этих слов, и как он отводил глаза, да и вообще выглядел точно так же, как выглядит сейчас Джон Сноу.

В конце концов Джон просто вздыхает и заказывает новую порцию спиртного. Видимо, он не желает обсуждать их отношения с Роббом.

Теон испытывает что-то вроде разочарования. Ему хочется вывести Джона из себя, вызвать его гнев, ощутить удары его кулаков и полностью завладеть его вниманием. Теон вспоминает, как они дрались, когда были детьми, и ему хочется сравнить, как сейчас бы прошла их схватка.

Вечер идет своим чередом, они постепенно хмелеют и начинают болтать обо всем, что взбредет в голову. Джон рассказывает ему, что нашел работу учителя и что может писать свои статьи на дому. Теон улавливает эту настойчивую тягу Джона к скитаниям, которая подзуживает его собрать свой рюкзак и начать новое путешествие. Теон хвастается своей кафешкой и Роз, самой горячей официанточкой, которая только существует на земле. В итоге они начинают беседовать о братьях и сестрах Джона, и тот слегка улыбается, когда Теон говорит, что не понимает, почему из всех Старков его любит только Рикон. Когда разговор заходит о Кейтилин, плечи Джона вновь напрягаются.

— Давай не будем об этом, — отрезает Джон, и Теон замолкает, потому что алкоголь и вид помрачневшего Джона настраивают его на благодушный лад.

Они уходят из бара, и Теон провожает Джона домой, не задавая никаких вопросов. Съемная квартира Джона совсем не обжита и кажется безликой, однако на маленьком столе нашлось место для семейной фотографии Старков. Теон стоит в дверном проеме, оглядываясь по сторонам, в то время как Джон смотрит на него, не совсем понимая, что ему делать дальше. Теон хватает его за ворот футболки и притягивает к себе, осторожно целуя. Джон немного колеблется, а потом прижимает его к стене, и когда Теон бормочет " _о даааа_ ", " _не останавливайся_ ", Джон притискивается к нему еще крепче.

Дыхание Джона отдает дешевым алкоголем, но целуется он божественно — неторопливо, нежно и полностью сосредоточившись. Теон почти поскуливает, их тела так тесно прижаты друг к другу, и Джон все сильнее вдавливает его спиной в стену. Затем Джон становится на колени и расстегивает кнопки на джинсах Теона. Пальцы Джона обхватывают его талию под рубашкой, кожа к коже, и он прислоняет лоб к животу Теона. Джон дышит медленно и ровно. Когда Теон подается вперед, Джон вновь пригвождает его к стене.

— О Господи! — выдыхает Теон.

Хотя Джон стоит на коленях, его поза выглядит естественной, и кажется, ничто не может заставить его потерять над собой контроль. Когда Джон заглатывает его член, тот уже почти готов кончить. Кулаки Теона непроизвольно сжимаются и разжимаются, а голова идет кругом. Он ненавидит себя за то, что так сильно хотел этого — наслаждаться властной нежностью Джона и его умопомрачительным минетом. Руки Джона впиваются в его талию, пальцы оставляют красные следы на коже, и он облизывает головку члена так, что Теон едва не теряет сознание. Когда он кончает, его колени подгибаются.  
Теон быстро помогает Джону подняться, просовывает руку в джинсы и обхватывает его член. Джон закрывает глаза, а Теон смотрит ему в лицо и медленно вбирает взглядом все его черты, стараясь не думать о Рамси. Джон Сноу выглядит таким красивым, с чуть приоткрытыми красными губами, темными волосами — мягкими, вьющимися и немного влажными от пота.

— Лорас был прав, — хрипло шепчет Теон. — Твои губы и впрямь созданы для минета.

Джон смеется отрывисто и тихо, этот звук так непривычно слышать из его уст, что Теон не может удержаться от улыбки. Джон кончает в его руку, обильно залив спермой, а затем требовательно, но мягко целует Теона. Его руки ласкают грудь Теона под рубашкой, которую он так и не успел снять.  
Они проводят ночь в постели Джона, потные, обнаженные и удовлетворенные. В эту ночь Теон не видит снов.

*  
Теон познакомился с Рамси на одном полицейском мероприятии, куда Робб прихватил его с собой за компанию. Рамси был очень умен и ироничен, загадочен, словно персонаж из старых нуар-фильмов и к тому времени, когда Теон понял, что Рамси законченный психопат, было уже слишком поздно.

Целый год Рамси играл на его теле, словно на скрипке, причиняя ему то боль, то наслаждение, и брал, брал, брал — до тех пор, пока Теону уже нечего было отдавать. Теон отдал ему свое тело, свою кожу, свои кости и даже свое психическое здоровье. Любой человек в здравом уме давным-давно сбежал бы от Рамси, но Теон не мог. Рамси читал его, словно открытую книгу, лелеял его страхи и заставил полюбить не только боль, но и положение полностью зависимого существа. Он принуждал Теона вымаливать наказание, которое становилось для него истинным наслаждением.

Только настояния Робба заставили Теона уйти от Рамси, который окружил его своей долбаной извращенной заботой так, что Теон ощущал себя заклейменным животным. Когда он наконец покинул Рамси, его правая рука была искалечена, а спина разрисована жуткими шрамами, и он чувствовал себя таким слабым, что, казалось, слова отца о его бесхребетности наконец-то стали правдой.

Робб приходил в неистовство, когда Теон умолял связать его, причинить ему боль, отыметь как можно жестче. Теон грозил вернуться к Рамси, который знал, как доставить ему настоящее удовольствие.

Они постоянно скандалили из-за этого, и постепенно их сексуальные контакты сходили на нет. Робб твердо придерживался своей позиции и был так нежен с Теоном, что почти сумел переломить его тягу к боли, однако в конце концов его терпение закончилось.

*  
Теон осознает свои недостатки и чувствует вину — порой он думает, что Джон сумеет удовлетворить его постыдные тайные желания.

Теон считает, что трахаться с Джоном гораздо проще, чем разговаривать с ним. В том, как Джон обращается с его телом, есть что-то благоговейное. Он доводит его до грани и возвращает назад прежде, чем Теон успевает рухнуть вниз. Джон изучает его чувствительные места методом проб и ошибок и вскоре обнаруживает, насколько сильно Теону нравится ощущать на себе вес его тела, а свои запястья — в его железной хватке, такой крепкой, что на коже остаются следы.

*  
— Ты трахаешься с Джоном?

— Арья!

Теон смеется, отсчитывая сдачу. Упреки Сансы, адресованные младшей сестре, всегда очень веселят его. Вид покрасневшего Рикона и то, как Бран начинает крутить свою чашку кофе, недвусмысленно намекают, что этот диалог должен завершиться без его вмешательства. Очевидно, что именно их отношения с Джоном послужили причиной вторжения в "Пайкс" всех младших Старков. Обычно в кафе Теона приходит только Рикон.

— А что, если да? — интересуется Теон, поднося свою кружку к губам.

Арья одаривает его суровым взглядом, которым славятся все Старки. Этот взгляд скорее предназначен для защиты отсутствующего Джона, а точнее, для защиты его репутации. Теон и Арья никогда особо не ладили, и, кажется, она почти счастлива, что у нее есть предлог злобно сверлить Теона глазами.

— Ну, лучше бы ты… лучше бы ты… — кипятится она, угрожающе глядя на него.

Санса прерывает ее, посмотрев Теону в глаза так, как это умеет делать только Санса. Немало мужчин попало в эту ловушку, считая Сансу наивной слабенькой красоточкой и, как должно быть, они бывали потрясены потом, сталкиваясь с ее железной волей.

— Я уверена, что Теон в курсе, насколько сильно мы любим Джона и что мы не позволим причинить ему боль.  
Арья хмурится, но сейчас она смотрит на Сансу. Теон с любопытством разглядывает их, размышляя, может быть, смерть старшего брата подтолкнула Сансу к этой неожиданной заботе о Джоне Сноу? Ведь раньше она всегда придерживалась взглядов матери и разделяла все ее чувства.

— Я вполне уверен, что Сноу способен сам позаботиться о себе.

*  
На следующем семейном ужине Санса усаживает их вместе. Теон хочет сказать, если ему порой случается делить постель с Джоном — это не означает, что они пара, но обстановка совсем не располагает к подобному замечанию. Это их первый совместный обед без Робба, и Кейтилин злобно посматривает в сторону Джона, явно расстроенная тем, что дети пригласили Сноу без ее ведома.

Теону любопытно узнать о причине этой странной ненависти, которая исходит от столь практичной женщины, как миссис Старк, но он знает, что на его вопрос есть один ответ — Джон жив, а Робб покоится в могиле. Впервые за все время ему становится немного обидно за Джона. Он хочет прикоснуться к нему, чтобы немного приободрить, однако справляется с этим мимолетным порывом.

Вечер заканчивается перебранкой. Кейтилин и Джон негромко разговаривают на кухне, откуда никто не может услышать их диалог, за исключением обрывков давно известных всем упреков. _Это мой дом. И это мои дети_. Теон и Санса отправляют всех на веранду, где они могут сделать вид, что счастливы, несмотря на то, что лишились отца и брата, а взамен приобрели какого-то парня, который однажды прибился к ним и никак не может уйти.

*  
— Чего она от меня хочет?! — спрашивает кипящий от гнева Джон, расхаживая по гостиной, которая до сих пор выглядит абсолютно нежилой.

— Ничего, — отвечает Теон, пожимая плечами. Он сидит на диване и наблюдает, как Джон идет налево, потом направо, потом снова налево. — Чтобы ты уехал. Или сдох. Или воскресил Робба.

Джон вскидывает руки вверх, и видно, что сейчас он испытывает сильную душевную боль. Он натянут как струна. Когда мысли о Роббе начинают мучить его, он, словно тонущий человек, хватается за Теона как за свое единственное спасение. И кажется, это необходимо им обоим.

— Если бы я мог умереть, чтобы он жил, я бы умер, — говорит Джон, рухнув на диван рядом с Теоном.

— Это не воскресит его, долбаный ты идиот.

Теон закатывает глаза и вскарабкивается на колени Джона, оседлав его бедра. Джон грубо, по-хозяйски хватает его, и это заставляет Теона дрожать от возбуждения. Помимо его воли бедра сами начинают елозить по ногам Джона.

— Мы не можем вернуть его, — говорит Теон, прижимаясь своим лбом ко лбу Джона, и они трутся друг об друга, неловко покачиваясь.

Теон думает, что им нужно раздеться, но у них еще будет для этого время.

— Мы не можем вернуть его, — повторяет он, и Джон сильнее впивается пальцами в его бедра, словно стремится отыскать источник своего отчаяния где-то под кожей Теона.

Теон не знает, зачем он говорит это, или, скорее, он знает, но просто не хочет себе в этом признаться:  
— Свяжи меня!

— Нет, — хрипло и низко отвечает Джон.

Он открывает глаза, жадно глядя на Теона из-под своих дурацких длинных ресниц. Его руки стискивают тело Теона все крепче, и тот содрогается в оргазме.

*  
Неделей позже они снова встречаются в баре с Маргери, Лорасом и Игритт. Джейн не пришла и даже не сочла нужным сообщить причину, но Теон догадывается, что раньше она приходила на их сборища только ради Робба или ради разговоров о нем.

— О, Игритт снова на охоте!

Уже почти полночь, и Лорас прижимается к нему, указывая на Джона и его чертову экс-подружку у барной стойки. Теон сразу же напрягается, а затем начинает одергивать себя. Если ему посчастливилось провести несколько ночей в кровати Сноу, это вовсе не означает, что Джон не имеет права выбрать для секса того, кого захочет — даже свою стервозную Игритт.

— Ха! Я _знал_   это! — восклицает Лорас, и Теон прекращает сверлить взглядом парочку у барной стойки. Он поворачивается к нему.

— Плати должок, сестричка, — говорит Лорас, приобнимая сестру и протягивая ей пустую ладонь.

— Отвали, у них нет ничего серьезного, — возражает Маргери, глядя на Теона.

— Нет, есть! Посмотри, с какой ненавистью Теон на нее уставился, — Лорас изображает взгляд Теона. — И кстати, Грейджой, ты должен немедленно подойти и как-то заявить о своих правах. Я бы не возражал против горячего поцелуйчика взасос.

— Тирелл, это просто глупо, — усмехается Теон.

— Так скажи мне прямо, вы двое все же _вместе_ или нет? — настаивает Маргери, легонько толкая его в грудь.

Теон молча смотрит на них, и, пожалуй, впервые со дня смерти Робба, его глаза оживленно блестят.

— Да пошли вы оба, — говорит он и идет к выходу, слыша приглушенный смех за своей спиной.

Он мимолетно жалеет, что не курит, когда Джон появляется рядом с ним. Рыжей стервы поблизости не видно. Джон потирает руки, глядя на Теона, а тот просто смотрит на него, не говоря ни слова.

— Я думал, ты ушел, — говорит Джон.

Теон не знает, злится он или нет, и даже не знает, хочет ли злиться. Он не может признаться себе, что предпочел бы уйти домой в одиночестве, лишь бы не видеть Джона с его бывшей девушкой. Он не может признаться, что будет думать о ней, целуя Джона. Он будет стараться отыскать на нем запах Игритт, и сделает все возможное, чтобы полностью уничтожить ее следы. Теон чувствует, как у него кружится голова, он делает шаг вперед и падает прямо на Джона.

Теон целует Джона так отчаянно и страстно, словно видит в последний раз. Джон успокаивающе гладит его по голове, зарываясь в волосы. Теон виснет на нем, постанывая от удовольствия.

Позже, этой же ночью он умоляет Джона _"Жестче! Сделай мне больно"_ и получает взамен самый бережный, самый медленный ритм, с которым только может справиться Джон. Все это тянется мучительно, словно минуты превращаются в часы. Теон кончает, прижавшись к боку Джона, и чувствует, что выжат до изнеможения.

После секса Теон никак не может заснуть. Он усаживается на диван и пьет молоко прямо из бутылки, потому что знает, как это раздражает Джона. Теона ужасно бесит, что Джон не только не дает ему того, чего он так страстно желает, но и не объясняет, почему.

Теон удивляется, как Джону удается сдерживать его и направлять.

*  
В дождливый четверг после полудня в "Пайкс" твердой походкой и с непроницаемым лицом заходит Рамси.  
Теон обмирает и непроизвольно пригибается, а его правая рука начинает трястись. Роз, стоящая с кофейником в руках у столика, поворачивается к ним и гневно смотрит на Рамси.

Да, это именно то, что любит вытворять Рамси — время от времени приходить сюда и выбивать Теона из колеи. Теону хочется наорать на него и во всеуслышание заявить, что он ублюдочный психопат. Но это лишь послужит доказательством, что Рамси все еще имеет над ним какую-то власть — словно один год, проведенный с Рамси, навеки превратил Теона в его домашнего зверька.

— Я слышал про парня Старков, — сдержанно говорит Рамси.

Ну конечно же, он слышал. Со смерти Робба прошло восемь месяцев, пять из которых Теон трахается с Джоном. Он цепляется за эти подсчеты, как за спасательный круг, надеясь, что Рамси уйдет, когда выскажет Теону все, что хотел.

— Мои соболезнования, — наконец говорит он, и Теон фыркает.

— Нет, правда. Мне тяжело видеть, что ты лишился своего маленького друга. Но… — он делает паузу и смотрит вверх, награждая Теона жуткой ухмылкой. — Если ты как-нибудь почувствуешь себя, ну, скажем, _одиноким_ , позвони мне. Я оставлю тебе свой новый номер телефона. Вот здесь.

Он кладет визитку на стойку и, не говоря больше ни слова, выходит из кофейни.

Теон смотрит на маленькую карточку. Она такая же простая и безликая, каким может казаться Рамси, если не присматриваться к нему поближе. Теон чертыхается себе под нос и засовывает карточку в задний карман джинсов.

*  
В ту ночь, когда Джон толкает его к стене за дверью и встает на колени перед ним, целуя бедра и обхватив рукой член, Теон заявляет:  
— Ты должен связать меня.

Джон смотрит снизу вверх, его рука замирает. Он все смотрит и смотрит, а затем встает и стискивает его, как часто делал раньше — крепкое разгоряченное тело, тесно прильнувшее к Теону.

— Я должен? — спрашивает он, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Теона. Джон дышит прямо в его раскрытые губы.

Теон кивает, и Джон еще крепче обнимает его.

— Что еще я должен сделать, а? — спрашивает Джон низким голосом, и в его тоне звучат опасные нотки.

— Ты должен… — Теон сглатывает, закрывает глаза, а затем распахивает их, уставившись прямо в зрачки Джона. — Просто свяжи меня, крепко. Сделай это со мной, грубо… мне будет хорошо.

— Да, да, — отвечает Джон. — Связать тебя так, чтобы твои запястья побагровели и стали кровоточить. Может быть, еще и выпороть тебя, а?

Он хватает Теона за ягодицу и крепко сжимает.

— Посмотреть, как разрумянится твоя задница, чтобы хорошенько возбудиться... И если этого будет мало, я должен расцарапать твою спину ногтями, или пройтись по ней ножом, потому что одних ногтей тебе все равно будет недостаточно… Ты этого хочешь? Это именно те долбаные штуки, о которых ты втайне мечтаешь, Теон?

Теон трясется, словно от холода. Он не может больше терпеть, его сердце пульсирует неровными толчками, и в груди нарастает тяжесть. Слова Джона звучат так соблазнительно, и он дрожит в предвкушении боли.

— О Господи, Грейджой, — произносит Джон, отступив от Теона на несколько шагов.

Теон сразу чувствует пустоту. Ему не хватает тела Джона и лба, прижатого к его собственному, не хватает его рук, которые гладят и сжимают; не хватает его дыхания на лице и его губ, которые только что были так близко.

Теон не может поднять на него взгляд, он боится, что увидит выражение жалости или отвращения в глазах Сноу, как и у всех остальных до него.

— Ты гораздо более долбанутый, чем я предполагал. Может быть, ты и полный мудак, но все равно ты заслуживаешь лучшего.

И это то, что он _не может принять_. Он втискивается в джинсы и слепо шарит в поисках своей куртки, которую Джон небрежно бросил на пол несколько минут назад. Затем он уходит. Джон не пытается остановить его.  
Когда Теон возвращается домой, его бьет озноб.

*  
Теону постоянно снятся сны. Он избегает встреч с Джоном, гонит прочь мысли о нем и старается не думать о том, что сейчас Джон может быть с кем-то другим, потому что Теон исчез из его жизни.

Зато Джон теперь регулярно появляется в его снах — так же, как Рамси и Робб до этого.

Теону снятся ужасные сны, они полны гнева и душевной боли, и он хочет, чтобы все это наконец-то прекратилось. Прошлое неумолимо затягивает его, и он не в силах остановиться. Он шаг за шагом спускается в пропасть, и неважно, сколько времени потратили Робб с Джоном, пытаясь спасти его. Он все равно оказывается на том же самом месте. Он снова умоляет о жгучей боли, которая позволит ему почувствовать себя живым.

*  
Спустя три недели после того, как он ушел из квартиры Джона, Теон не может уснуть всю ночь напролет.

— Выглядишь ты просто кошмарно, — говорит Рикон, сжимая чашку кофе обеими руками. Его глаза серьезны не по годам, как и у всех остальных Старков.

— Слишком много всяких дел, — отвечает Теон.

— Мне пятнадцать, но я не идиот.

Теон усмехается — как же он любит этого маленького засранца.

— Допивай свой кофе, пацан. Я не хочу, чтобы твоя мать надавала мне по заднице за то, что ты пришел домой слишком поздно.

*  
Два дня спустя, во время отпуска, Бейлон Грейджой тонет в море, доказывая окружающим, что ему нипочем какие-то маленькие жалкие волны.

Аша, сестра Теона, которую он так и не научился любить и которая никогда не испытывала к нему ничего, кроме презрения, приходит в кофейню и сообщает ему о смерти отца.

Проходят печальные похороны, на которые явились люди, едва знавшие отца Теона, и люди, полагающие, что мир стал немного лучше, когда Бейлон Грейджой покинул его.

Теон пытается выжать из себя слезы, но не может, однако в его груди стоит комок. Он думает о матери, которая жила и умерла, оплакивая его старших братьев, а им не было до нее дела. Он думает о своей сестре, ведущей себя так, словно она осталась последней из рода Грейджоев. Его дяди и тети смотрят на него неодобрительно — так, как когда-то смотрел отец, и Теон слышит их шепот за своей спиной. Они вполголоса бормочут, что Бейлон умер, не вынеся бремени позора из-за своего младшего сына. Теон хочет сказать им, чтобы они все проваливали нахрен.

Твердый комок поднимается к горлу, и в конце концов он не может сдержать рыдания. Плач рвет его душу, потому что он проливает слезы не по Бейлону, а по отцу, которого у него никогда не было, и по близости, которая могла бы быть между ними. Теон испытывает скорбь и гнев, и ему кажется, что сердце скребут когти, жестокие и безжалостные.

Он не расстается с визиткой Рамси с момента их последней встречи и сейчас ощущает жжение в заднем кармане джинсов. После церемонии он немедленно уходит и бежит сломя голову по улице.

*  
Идет дождь, Теон промок до нитки, его черный костюм измазан грязью, волосы мокрыми прядями прилипли к голове. Он колеблется, прежде чем постучать в дверь, и когда наконец решается, то думает, что шум дождя почти заглушил его осторожный стук.

Джон открывает дверь. Он выглядит идеально до умопомрачения — такой опрятный и красивый, с полными губами и темными волосами, невероятно мягкими на вид. Пока Джон недоуменно смотрит на него, Теон представляет, как погружает в эти мягкие волосы обе ладони, и отстраненно думает, насколько нелепо это будет выглядеть.

— Да ты весь мокрый, — наконец произносит Джон.

Теон непременно бы съязвил насчет оригинальности этого замечания, но он чувствует себя таким потерянным, что просто стоит на пороге и молчит.

Джон открывает дверь шире, берет его за запястье и увлекает внутрь. Теон подчиняется. Он сомневается в правильности своих действий, но ничего не может с собой поделать, поэтому, не говоря ни слова, повинуется.

Теону кажется, что если Джон узнает, как он едва не пришел к Рамси, то сразу выставит его вон.

— У меня гости. Присоединишься?

Теон замечает трех парней в гостиной и узнает эту компанию неудачников, которые тусовались с Джоном в средней школе. Теон всегда с удовольствием наблюдал, как их подкалывают другие школьники, и знал, что Джон был готов удушить его за это.

Сейчас Теон молча кивает им.

— Тебе нужно принять душ.

Теон не возражает и после ванной надевает одолженные спортивные штаны и футболку Джона. Они слишком велики Теону, и пахнут мылом и свежестью. Ему комфортно в одежде Джона, и он с хмыканьем думает, что в конце концов начнет писать поэмы о прекрасных глазах Джона или о чем-то еще более нелепом, словно влюбленная девчонка, обожающая таскать рубашки своего парня.

Джон представляет ему своих друзей — Сэма, Пипа и Гренна. Теон удивляется тому, как сильно они изменились за прошедшие десять лет.

Теон садится в гостиной рядом с Джоном, он хранит молчание и едва слышит, о чем ведется беседа вокруг него. Джон кладет ему на колено руку и не убирает ее.

После того как друзья Джона уходят, Теон тянется к нему, жадно целует и погружает ладони в его волосы. Он чувствует себя неловко и боится, его кожа горит, а Джон, выдержав минутную паузу, прерывает поцелуй, забирает его лицо в ладони и упирается лбом в лоб Теона — так, как он привык.

— Черт побери, расслабься, Теон.

Теон не знает, сможет ли он последовать этому совету, если останется сидеть на диване рядом с Джоном. Но Джон перехватывает инициативу в своей обычной, немного властной манере. Они целуются так долго, что к тому времени, когда оказываются в кровати, Теон чувствует — еще немного и его пах просто взорвется.

Джон не торопится, он ласкает Теона, облизывая ложбинку ягодиц так, будто он в жизни никогда не хотел заниматься ничем другим, и добивается того, что Теон рычит и умоляет наконец-то трахнуть его.

И это хорошо, очень хорошо и так сладко, хотя не совсем то, чего на самом деле хочет Теон. Но он понимает, что Джон пытается научить его испытывать наслаждение от нежных ласк. Джон мягко проходится губами по шрамам на его спине и осторожно облизывает их, неторопливо двигаясь внутри Теона.

Теон хочет сказать, что его шрамы уродливы и что он заслужил каждый из них, но он знает — его слова оттолкнут Джона, поэтому позволяет ему продолжать. Джон любовно ласкает его, медленно, не упуская ни одной чувствительной точки, и наконец погружает Теона в блаженное удовольствие.Позже они лежат бок о бок, Теон обнимает Джона, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо, и Джон произносит:  
— Я скучал по тебе.

В его голосе отчетливо слышны тоскливые нотки, и, если бы они так не вымотались после секса и не лежали столь тесно переплетясь, будто единое целое, Теон мог бы сказать, что любит его.

*  
Ровно через год они приходят на кладбище вместе со Старками. Это грустное событие, и Теон почти ощущает, как призрак Робба незримо присутствует среди них. Плачут только Санса и Рикон, но это не означает, что они одиноки в своей скорби.  
После этого они обедают все вместе, и обед проходит в тягостной атмосфере, потому что Кейтилин, обращаясь к Джону, превращается в айсберг, а отсутствие среди них Робба ощущается почти физически.

Джон и Теон уходят вместе, провожаемые улыбкой Сансы и неодобрительным взглядом Арьи. Перед уходом Теон обещает Рикону и Брану дегустацию первой чашки шоколадно-кофейной феерии, сваренной по новому уникальному рецепту.  
Вернувшись домой, они целуются, и по пути в спальню едва не падают, споткнувшись о кроссовки Теона.  
Джон смотрит на него и улыбается, потому что Теон уже практически поселился в квартире Джона, и теперь она выглядит как настоящий дом.

Джон толкает его животом на матрас, ложится сверху и трахает так медленно, что Теон думает — Джон, наверное, решил уморить его своей неторопливостью.  
Но потом, рассматривая потолок, Теон удовлетворенно вздыхает. Джон заставил его кончить так мощно, как никогда не удавалось Роббу.

— Эй, Сноу…  
Джон вопросительно мычит, глядя на него полусонными глазами.

— Я думаю, мы и впрямь… эээ… _пара_ , или что-то типа этого.

Джон фыркает, переворачивается на бок и притискивает к себе Теона.

— Скажи Лорасу, что он выиграл пари у своей сестрички.

— Я непременно это сделаю, — отвечает Теон, медленно перебирая волосы Джона.


End file.
